


sweets and treats

by wyvernknighted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted
Summary: All familiar with the residents of 112 Enbarr street knew one thing about them: they took their Halloween celebrations seriously.written for day 1 of Mercibert weekend for the prompts cute things and the macabre
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia - background, Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Mercedes/Hubert Weekend





	sweets and treats

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something short and sweet for the first day of mercibert weekend. This was the last piece I worked on, but it was the easiest to write somehow.
> 
> I tried to make this fit cute things and the macabre, but it definitely leans more into the former. anyways, spooky halloween fic in january, because why not.

All familiar with the residents of 112 Enbarr street knew one thing about them: they took their Halloween celebrations seriously.

It was a humble apartment building, one of those snug urban layouts with creative solutions for dwindling square footage. They at least had small doorstep that led into a small path to the street, a thin line of concrete sandwiched between strips of scrublike grass.

This usually unremarkable home transformed on October 1st each year. Fake cobwebs coated the black handrails beside the doorstop. Small orange lights in the shape of jack-o-lanterns swayed along the overhang above their doorstop, drifting jovially in the brisk autumn wind. A hearty skeleton, most likely fake but disturbingly accurate, sat beside the door in a little chair, as if asking the visitor to tea. Jack-o-lanterns of intricate design – depicting ghosts, wolves, bats, and more – lined the small path leading up to this display. Whoever lived there, it seemed, had a penchant for the ceremony of Halloween.

On this night of October 31st, after a month of preparation, the two residents enjoyed their time together. Mercedes, the original resident of this home, now shared it with her boyfriend, Hubert. They had started dating around Halloween several years ago. For this reason, thoughts of October often accompanied thoughts of her love, and now the yearly celebration worked as both an expression of spooky aesthetics and of appreciation for her relationship with Hubert.

She was baking with him now, shaping the little cookies as he transferred them to the cookie sheet. A simple sugar cookie recipe, with a little added flour so that the pastries could hold their shape. She had picked out the ghost cookie cutters this year, content with their soft round forms.

“And that’s the last one!” She said triumphantly as she pulled the dough gently from its mold.

“Excellent work,” Hubert marveled at it for a moment before finding space for it on the cookie sheet. Rows of ghosts in different exaggerated poses neatly lined the pan. When they had first started, Mercedes was rusty with her cookie cutting. But she had improved as they continued, and the last two rows were nearly perfect in form. “These will be delicious.”

Mercedes hummed in agreement as she wiped her hands clean on her apron. She slid the pan into the preheated oven, and paused to set the timer on its digital interface. As she did so, however, she noticed the lateness of the hour.

“Is it already almost seven?” She frowned. “Our company will be here soon.”

“Well, let’s make haste then.” Hubert extended a hand, half in reference to their chosen couples costume. Mercedes giggled as she accepted it.

“Yes, let’s.”

They had chosen to dress up as a couple of vampires, which most would assume is a lazy Halloween costume. However, they had spent a considerable amount of time brainstorming the exact look of this aesthetic. Mercedes had even commissioned their mutual friend, Bernadetta, to sew some specially made capes with high collars trimmed with lace. She had taken her time working on the garments, insisting that they must be perfect for the couple. When Bernadetta finally revealed her design, Mercedes had been deeply impressed by the quality of work and attention to detail.

She smiled now as she pulled the cape over Hubert’s shoulders, fastening the delicate silver clasp to keep it in place. He had already applied his face make up, his skin now pale contoured with gray. The gray outlined his cheekbones in a way that appeared almost gaunt.

“Thank you, dearest.” Hubert said, his tone warm. For someone so reserved, he was incredibly soft when it was just the two of them.

Mercedes took a step back, appraising Hubert’s look. “Oh, love, you forgot the blood.” She fetched the red face paint and make up brush. “May I?”

“Certainly.” He leaned down and closed his eyes to give her a good angle. She carefully applied the red paint, dribbling it down from the corner of his lip. As she paused to admire her work, she was struck by how cute he looked. It would not be a terrible thing, she wondered, to kiss him now, would it?

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, chuckling as his eyes opened in surprise. “Mercedes!”

“Sorry, you just looked adorable.”

“My love, it would not usually be a problem, but you are wearing lipstick yourself.”

She noticed the light red imprint on his cheek and paused. “Oh no, I completely forgot. I’m sorry.”

Hubert observed his reflection in the mirror. “It’s but a trifle. I’ll have it covered up in no time.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Thank you for your help. Your make up skills are impeccable, lipstick stains aside.”

“Ah, thank you.” Mercedes stepped beside him, both of them now looking in the mirror. “May I ask a favor, then?”

“Hm?”

“Before you fix your make up, may I give you one more kiss?”

Hubert chuckled. “Very well then.”

Mercedes leaned up, having to stand on her tiptoes to meet him. He leaned down, and they met in a light brush of lips, the sort of kiss couples exchange each day. A reminder, gentle and consistent, of love shared. When he pulled away with his lips tinged red, Mercedes could not suppress her laughter.

* * *

The timer for the cookies went off just as the knock at their door sounded.

“You get the cookies, I will get the door.” Mercedes winked at him. “Sound like a plan?”

“Of course, my dear.” Hubert strode to the kitchen, while Mercedes headed to their front door. She took a moment to adjust her cape for full theatrical value, and then opened the door.

“Mercie!”

“Annie!”

Annette stood on their doorstep with her girlfriend. They were wearing a matching couples costume, in which Annette was Rose from Titanic and Lysithea was Jack. Mercedes already knew what their outfits were meant to be because she had been Annette’s sounding board for costume ideas weeks ago.

There was moment before impact, and then Annette was pulling her into a tight hug. “I missed you so much!”

“Me too, me too.” Mercedes laughed as they broke apart. “And who is this girlfriend of yours?”

“Oh, right!” Annette stepped back to hold the hand of her companion. “This is Lysithea!”

The woman was petite, though still taller than Annette. Her thick dark hair billowed around her, with bangs that stopped just above her eyes. She looked handsome in her loose white shirt, though she can’t have been warm in the chilly October air.

“Lovely to meet you, dear.”

“Likewise.” Her response was stiff, but Mercedes was unfazed. Annette had mentioned that she was slow to warm up to new people.

Mercedes smiled. “Let’s get you inside, I’m sure it’s chilly out there. And we just made some cookies.”

That broke through Lysithea’s cold front. “Did you say cookies?”

“Mhm! They just finished baking.” Lysithea’s eyes certainly widened at that revelation, and Mercedes had to bite her tongue to stop herself from teasing her best friend’s girlfriend.

On that note, she beckoned them inside, where it was warm and smelled of freshly baked sugar cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> find me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/wyvernknighted) talking about fire emblem rarepairs


End file.
